reuniting love
by Twilighter106
Summary: Edward left bella.Laurent changes her.50 year later bella is in Forks and she sees some familiar faces.What happens when they meet at school?Do you think bella will leave when she sees them or stay?Rated t for NOW i dont know if its going change. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is after Edward left Bella. Sam doesn't find Bella (she is reported died) Laurent changed her and Bella killed him. Charlie dies of sadness and Renee and Phil still live in Florida. Now 50 years later the Cullen family has returned to Forks. Bella is also going back to Forks High and she is a junior. Bella can read minds. What people think is in **_**italics**_. (sorry Jacob lovers he isn't in the story so far.)

disclamier: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**Bella POV**

Walking down the hallway of Forks High, I heard someone call my name. "Hi Bella, how was your summer?" Bianca said. _Omg I love what she has on I wish I was that beautiful. She still looks like she is a model. _Bianca and I have been friends since last year. She still didn't know that I was a vampire nor did I have any intention to changing that.

"My summer was ok, I stayed home a lot and went shopping sometime," I lied I didn't go shopping at all. I in fact did stay in my house and went hunting a lot. I took a vacation and went toward Virginia where they had a lot of wild life. My power was to read minds which made hunting easier for me. I rarely listened to Bianca's thoughts because I didn't want to explain myself every time she asked a question in her mind

"Look Bianca I have to see you later at lunch ok." I told her and then turn away not seeing the expression on her face. I went toward my locker and saw a small pixie and a tall blond boy standing only 3 lockers away.

I really thought this day couldn't get any worse. I hated the idea of actually thinking that they were here. My summer was really boring and I hated every minute of it. Coming back to school was hard and I only came because my friends would miss me.

I ran toward my locker and tried to open it as fast as I could so they couldn't see me. And then I read the little pixie's mind. _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world……. Omg I have to go shopping today._ Hearing those words I thought that she was trying to hide something from the one person I really didn't want to see.

I closed my locker and turned the other way to find a little pixie standing right in front of me. "Ooo my god, Bella is that you. Wait it can't be …. We…..you….omg…..your alive which means" she stared at me and I knew what was coming "You're a vampire? How?" ughh I hated the thought of explaining my story because I knew they were going to bring back bad memories.

"Alice look I don't want to talk right now I have to go" I tried to speak as fast as I could but before I could turn around she was pulling me back to her.

"Bella you are not going anywhere. You're a vampire and I can tell that you have probably already taken this course so you are coming with me and jasper back home so we can talk with the whole family." NOOOOO I really wasn't ready to see their faces. I shook my head at her. But I knew that it wasn't a choice.

Still I turnedand started to walk the other way and bumped into something.And you never guess who it was?

"Bella"

Please review this is my first fanfic!! All i want is 3 to 5 reviews and i will update!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know this sound like the other ones but I am twisting everything. Ok I want to make all of you happy and since I am an Edward fan I have to say that I am putting 2 new people into this story SARAH and JACOB. I will explain this to you later. I will try to make the chapter a little longer. THIS IS AN EDWARD3BELLA story!!**

That's when I saw a muscular teddy bear. I couldn't believe that he was here I thought he would probably not remember me._ It's bella . I haven't seen her in the longest time, wait its past 50 years and she looks 18 still. SHE is a vampire. We have to tell the family._

"Bella is that you? Man oh mann .You look just like we left you well except for the part that you are dead now but yea." Emmet whispered. I smiled politely and he came rushing to give me a hug.

"Emmet put me down now!!" I almost screamed. I nicely added "please" and he did what he was told. But like his brother and sister he wanted to know everything and I told them that I was going to explain it to them later and 2 hours from now I would have to explain to most of the family at lunch.

"Okay now that we have all that covered. I need to be getting to class I will see you at lunch. BYE" I walked away slowly and then ran toward my science class. I tripped twice, and I hated that I was still clumsy even as a vampire but that was who I was.

When I got to Science I saw Jacob and Sarah. Jacob came to find me and he wasn't that happy that I was a vampire but he said that he was going to be my friend and stay with me anywhere I go. When I came to this school 2 years ago I met Sarah and she became my best friend. Later when I introduced her to Jacob, she fell in love and he imprinted on her. And they have been together since.

I sat behind Jacob and Sarah. After all those years that had gone by, my table was the only table that had an extra seat available. I guess nothing has changed after all. I spent the first 5 minutes explaining to Jacob who was here. As soon as he heard their name he growled. When the bell rang I sat down and started to pay attention even though I took the class before. Mrs. Albertsons was about to start the class when he walked into class. He walked straight to the teacher's desk. He looked the same as before he left. He still looked like a Greek god.

Mrs. Albertsons took the note from Edward and told him to find a seat. As I looked at the class filled with 20 students only 1 table that had a seat open. Mine.

Edward didn't look up but when he did I saw sadness in his eyes. Then he stared at me the whole time while walking down the aisle and sitting down. He still dazzled me. Having him that close made me feel almost whole. I wanted to say something but I was too much of a coward to talk to him. I knew that if I started to talk to him I would melt just hearing his voice.

I lost my train of thought so I just turned the other way and started to pay attention to the class. I had to get out of the class room without talking to him and just leave town. I wanted to leave but I knew Jacob 

had no intention to moving or leaving Forks anytime soon. So I was just going to get through this class and go to the office and change this class to any other time I could find.

I was kinda happy that Edward didn't talk but I felt his stare on my skin. His stare was burning through my body. I wanted to ignore him but I could read his mind and it wasn't this best idea to talk to him

_My Bella. She is alive, wait no she is….. a vampire…… how? I left her to be safe and to get away from my world. She still as beautiful as I left her she looks amazing. I Wish I could talk to her or at least read her mind. I had to do something I needed her now. She is never going to forgive me._

I would have cried if I could. I have been dreaming of those words for years. I wanted to tell him that he was forgiven but I couldn't.

"Bella" His velvet voice rang in my head.

**Do I make bella talk to him? And should bella forgive him? Plz review!! I know its short but the next chapter is going to be longer I swear!! But I want 5 reviews and I will update!!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry..i hope you all forgive me!!. My laptop broke and I just recently had my bday and I got money. So I bought myself a new one. Anyways here's the chapter… please don't hate me!**

**BPOV**

He said my name. As soon as I heard it I wanted to melt. He continued to stare at me. In his golden eye, I saw confusion, worry, sadness, and love? If I were human I would have cried right there and then. But I couldn't. He hurt me so much. But the voices in my head told me to at least listen to what he had to say.

"Bella?" Edward said again.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered. _She must hate me...I knew I shouldn't have done this. She probably doesn't even love me anymore._ I heard him think. I couldn't believe that he would think that. I loved him more than anything still. My heart would always be his. But if he wanted to be with me he had to win me back. I wasn't going to let him in my life this easy.

"We need to talk" he said softly.

"I know. How about we go to the meadow?" I whispered.

He nodded. He didn't talk anymore after that. Which I was thankful for. This wasn't the place for us to talk. The rest of the day went slow. At lunch I could feel him stare at me. Jacob didn't like the fact that I was going to meet up with him. He even gave me a lecture about how I should make him work for it. Sarah wasn't too happy either. But she was happy that we were going to talk out what happened. When I left for my next period class, I saw Jasper and Alice heading toward the same class I was going to. We spent the period talking about what I have been doing. They told me something I didn't think was possible. They explained why Edward left for the reason he did. And what he was doing for these 50 years.

"Bella," Alice said. "Edward left because he didn't want anything to happen to you." Jasper didn't say much. He didn't have to because Alice said it all. That and they knew that it wasn't their tale to tell. Edward was going to explain everything to me today. I was kind of starting to get very nervous.

At the end of the day, I headed toward my car. Sarah and Jake came and said goodbye because they were heading toward Seattle for the weekend. Apparently, Jake planned a romantic weekend for them. I was so happy for them. I got into my car and headed home. I lived in the same house I did before I turned into a vampire. When Charlie died I bought his house. I still miss Charlie very much. I visit him whenever I can.

I kept thinking about things that could happen between Edward and me today. This was going to be a very intense conversation. I walked out of my house and headed toward my meadow… _our_ meadow. When I got there it was the exact same way I remember it. The grass was knee height. Flowers blooming all over. The trees surrounded the meadow perfectly. I miss this place so much. But I couldn't come back here after Edward left. It wasn't the same to come back here. I suddenly felt a presence here. I quickly turn around and there he was. Edward Cullen. Standing no more than 5 feet away from me.

"Hi Bella." he said

"Edward."

"Bella we need to talk. Just listen please. You don't even have to stay after I finish. I know a lot of things happen when I left and I want to apologize for everything. This might not mean a lot right now but you have to understand Bella, I only wanted to keep you safe I never wanted anything to happen to you. I wanted you to grow old and have kids. Experience life. But I never wanted you to turn. And it must have been so hard because no one was there to help you. Bella you must know I never stopped loving you. i only said I didn't because I needed you to let me go. Bella I can't even believe you believed me after how many times I've told you that I love you. I can't live without you. You are my everything. Bella I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help. And I will keep asking you to forgive me till the end of time. You deserve more than I'm sorry." He said. All I could do is stare at him. My heart soared. Everything he said was so amazing. I couldn't get anything to come out.

"Okay. I understand. Bella, I meant everything." He said. The last part was a whisper. He slowly turned and started to walk away. _BELLA what the hell are you doing? Say something!! Don't let him leave! _I thought.

"Wait!" he turned so fast, that if he was human he could have gotten whiplash. Edward then appeared closer than ever before. He was inches away from my face. His eyes were staring into me. Like as if he was searching for something. I looked down unable to stare at him anymore.

"Edward did you mean all that?" I asked looking at him chest. I wanted more than anything to hug him or kiss him. I need to close this space between us. But I don't know if I could. Edward lifted my chin with his soft gentle hands so that I could stare at him.

"Yes. Every word. Bella I love you more than I can ever-." I didn't let him finish. I put my finger on his lips. He kept staring me. I saw his eyes. They were saying wat I always wanted them to say.

Three simple words.

I love you.

He looked at my lips and back to my eyes. And then he did what I desired more than anything.

He slowly closed the space between us. His lips felt so amazing on mine. The kiss was forceful, needy, and full of desire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay there you are… sorry for the long wait. I will try to make the next chapter come out tomorrow or this weekend at the latest.**

**I love you all !!! thanks for reading.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. Here chapter 4. Im going to florida till the first. So I wont be updating till till after. So yeahh!! Thanks for reading I love yu guys!! Please review!!! It makes me happy when I know people like my story!! ADIOS!!!**

**BPOV**

His lips were exactly like I remember. When we kissed it felt like nothing else mattered It was just us. Time froze.

Slowly we moved apart. I looked into his eyes. I just wanted to stay there forever never leaving. He kept his eyes on me. His eyes started to get darker.

"bella" he whispered. "I love you so much"

If I could cry I would have.

"i..i..i " Edward stared at me. "I love you too Edward" I whispered.

Edward just stared at me. His mouth started to form that favorite grin that I love so much. And then he just kissed me. But this time it was more passionate. I wish I could stay like this all my life. But I know it couldn't. I needed to talk to everyone. I missed the Cullens so much.

We laid there for what seemed hours. Everything was so peaceful. After talking about my life, we got up and raced to Edward house. I missed everyone and I really wanted to see them. When we got there I heard the thought of everyone inside. They were all about how they wanted me. I felt so loved for the first time in a long time. I liked it a lot.

We entered the home only to find everyone in the living room waiting for us. Alice tackled me to the ground.

"Ohh my god Bella I missed you so much!!" Alice said while squeezing me. Emmett was next.

"Bell, Nice to see you." And gave me one of his signature brother hugs.

After Emmett everyone came and talked about how much they missed me. I still felt unsure. This was too good to be true. Everyone was here. And they all cared. Even Rosalie came and gave me a hug. This surprised me a lot.

Carlisle wanted to know what happened to me after they left and so did the rest of the Cullens. So I told them my story. When we finally finish I found out it was around 9 pm. And I had to get home. I said goodbye to everyone. Edward offered to come with me and I accepted. The ride home was quiet. I didn't know what to do.

When I got home I told Edward to wait in my room while I showered. I tried to take the longest shower I could. Sadly it wasn't long enough. During my shower I kept thinking that Edward was just going to leave me. He was going to leave just like he did before. And he just walked into my life. Everything could change. And I would be hurt once more.

I didn't know what to do. I stared at myself at the mirror. All I kept thinking was that I could lose everything again. What could I do?

I slowly walked into my room. I knew I had to talk to Edward about all this.

Okay

Please review!!!


End file.
